


Terrible Parents

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill rests his hand on the fluffy mass of Adam's hair. "That we're responsible for Adam now." There's something uneasy in his face when he says, brightly, "Congratulations! It's a boy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Parents

**Author's Note:**

> On Father's Day, Sisky referred to it as "Stepfather's Day," prompting William to [tweet](http://twitter.com/billbeckett/statuses/16645145997), "@siskybusiness since we raised you from 13 and up, do Mike and I count as your stepfathers?" Ever since then, I've wanted fic where they essentially raise Sisky. This is not quite that, but it's a snippet in that vein.

"I talked to Jason yesterday," Bill says.

Mike looks over at him in the blue glow of the TV. Adam's between them, asleep on Bill's shoulder, his knees pressing against Mike's thigh, looking even tinier than usual, even when up against Bill. Bill's tall, but skinny as fuck, and people mistake him for being a lot weaker than he really is. Bill's goddamned determination is a big part of what's going to make their band work.

"What'd he say?"

Bill rests his hand on the fluffy mass of Adam's hair. "That we're responsible for Adam now." There's something uneasy in his face when he says, brightly, "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Mike's not stupid; he knows that part of what makes the taunts of "fag" hurt so much is that they dig at a part of Bill that's real. (Mike flies enough under the radar that no one notices much about him.) He also knows that the music isn't the only reason they're a band.

He puts his hand over Bill's, curves his fingers over the center of it. "We're going to be terrible parents."


End file.
